


Meant for More Than This

by YappiChick



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Peggy or Colonel Phillips are particularly impressed with Captain America.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant for More Than This

**Author's Note:**

> Set place during Cap's failed performance in Italy in front of the troops.

"Tell me that he wouldn't do better in a lab." Phillips jerked his jaw towards the stage where Captain America was standing among a dozen women on stage. The music filled the air, accented by groans from the audience.

What was Senator Brant thinking when he decided to put Steve on display like this in front of all these soldiers?

Peggy had kept tabs as much as she could on Steve, watching as Captain America the icon overshadowed Steve Rogers the man. Even across the Atlantic, comics were sold, movies were shown, and posters were plastered around the military bases all boasting of Captain America’s great deeds that were as fake as the smile Steve had pasted on his face as he said his cued lines on stage.

It was easy for her to ignore the spectacle he had become and remember the potential he had shown to everyone that day in Brooklyn. But now, as the girls pretended to fawn over his staged heroics, Peggy had to acknowledge what he had become.

A performer. An entertainer.

He was meant for more than being paraded on stage.

He _deserved_ more.

They watched the routine for a half minute until Phillips turned away, disgusted. "What is it with him and making a grown man like me want to cry?"

Peggy crossed her arms as she turned away. "It didn’t have to be like this. We could have brought him with us." She frowned. This was an argument she and the colonel had had repeatedly since they had arrived in Europe.

"Why? So he could do a song and dance for us each night?" A frustrated sigh passed through his lips. He pointed at the stage where a line of chorus girls was saluting Captain America as he walked by them. "That man is not a soldier. "

Peggy wasn’t deterred. "But he could be."

"He's America’s brave new hope now, Agent Carter. He's much more effective to the people in Washington as a tool than as whatever you think he can be."

“He should be given a chance…” Phillips pressed his lips together, but Peggy kept pushing forward. “You saw what he did in New York. If there is anyone who has a chance to being able to stand up against Schmidt--”

“Let it go, Agent Carter. He’ll be on a train to London by tomorrow morning, ready to keep the troops entertained.” He started to walk in the direction of his tent, then turned back to face her. “And I would suggest that you don't do anything stupid. Captain America is not worth risking your position.” Phillips spun on his heel and left her standing alone.

As she heard Captain America ask for a volunteer from the audience, she acknowledged that Phillips was right; Captain America might not be worth the risk, but she knew that Steve Rogers certainly was.


End file.
